


Looks That Kill

by dontgoawaymad



Category: Mötley Crüe
Genre: 1980s, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Angst, Awkward Sexual Situations, Birthday Party, Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, Concerts, Dominatrix, F/M, Fluff, Gross, Hair-pulling, Horror, I'm Sorry, Kidnapping, NSFW, Regret, Road Trips, Sexual Content, Teasing, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:47:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26543938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontgoawaymad/pseuds/dontgoawaymad
Summary: the year is 1987. three young women: terri, jacqueline, and cheryl, attend mötley crüe’s girls, girls, girls tour while the band is in evansville. after getting an invitation to be the band’s groupies, they discover an untimely secret. the indiana natives arrived in with two goals; soon enough, the first one doesn’t even matter anymore. let’s just say it ain’t pretty.chapters with ★ are safe chapters, that means they’re free of any gore and violence. if they don’t have ★ , things get really screwed up real fast. read at your own risk.
Relationships: Nikki Sixx/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	1. chapter 1★

**Author's Note:**

> in late september of 1987, three young women from indiana went missing: this is their story

_june 26th, 1987_

_5:36pm_

***terri’s pov***

i stare at the dreamy summer evening sky through a freshly cleaned window. the sky looked more beautiful than usual today; something about the pinks melting into the purples. i work at a mom and pop style bike shop: logansport wheels. i’ve known the owners since i was practically a baby. honestly, if this shop was run by anyone else, i wouldn’t be working here. logansport wheels is tiny, quaint, and just _perfect!_ repairing bikes and stuff is dirty work. the store is always moderatley busy, so the pay is good. well… at least in logansport, where everything is a walking distance from each other.

it’s my favorite time of the day: quitting time!! i sit on the ac unit to strap on my rollerskates: also known as my preferred mode of transportation. getting around super fun; beats sitting around in a stuffy car! my rollerskates aren’t anything too crazy, they’re a modest white with hot pink wheels. i’ve had this pair since highschool, and i’m really in the market for some new ones. with the grace of a swan, i slide out the front door, and i’m homebound!!

my name is terri imogene sanders, and i strive to be the hottest, crudest, most scandalous groupie in metal history!!! i may be only 21 years old, but i’ve made so much progress since i turned 18! i can tell you about some of the sexcapades i’ve had so far! eric carr is the most _boring_ person on earth; don’t waste your time on him. bobby dall was beyond expectations; he has blue raspberry lube, which i didn’t even know existed! although, i will say that i’ve never seen anyone look so stupid having an orgasm. a few months ago, simon le bon gave me pubic lice. it felt like winning a medal in the sex olympics! safe to say that my parents never expected me to turn out like this!

my house is just a hop and a skip away from logansport wheels. well… it’s actually just a townhouse in between two others. alas, i’m lucky enough to have the greatest housemates, my best friends in the whole world: cheryl hsu and jacqueline leslie!! i’ve known them since the fifth grade and i wouldn’t trade them for anyone else! they look out for me just like a little sister! jacqueline gives the best advice out of all of us: basically our 24/7 counselor. cheryl basically acts like she’s fourty; i heard she wakes up at 4:30 to go jogging! how she does it, i have no idea!

“boys, i’m home!!” i sang as i entered through the bedroom door. i don’t have a boyfriend, or a male pet. i was singing to the posters that hide behind the tasteful abstract paintings! some may find it odd to hang posters anywhere but the bedroom, but not so much to me! it gives me a sense of comfort, like i always have someone watching me! i have a variety of bands ranging from the rolling stones to cinderella. but, my most favorite band of all time ever is mötley crüe: the kings of sleaze!! am i a huge fan? fuck yeah! am i… obsessed? that’s up to you.

_the next morning_ …  
 _9:03am_

***jacqueline’s pov***

here i sit, in my backyard, looking for cheryl to come outside. i’ve wanted to talk about terri for quite a while.all three of us have been friends forten years, i want to make our anniversary something they’ll never forget!but, in order to make this successful, i have to start planning now! cheryl entered her flower garden through the sliding glass door. she had a cream towel wrapped around her head, any traces of hair out of sight.

“good morning.” cheryl jumped back in surprise when she heard my voice.

“oh! g-good morning, jackie. you just caught me in the middle of my morning routine.” she stammered as she checked the state of her poppies.

“do you have a second?” i asked, now standing up.

“is it an emergency?" 

"kind of!” i chuckled. cheryl thought for a while before saying,

“come in.” i jumped the gate to the garden and followed her into the kitchen. on the table was a copy of the scarlet letter. a fragrant cup of jasmine tea cooled off beside it. we sat across from each other in silence for a while. “so, what was it that you wanted to tell me?”

“what are you getting terri for her birthday?” ten seconds into this conversation, and my hands are already shaking.

“why are you stressing over this now?” cheryl asked, not looking up from her book.

“because, i want to get her something real special!” she took a sip of her tea.

“define real special." 

”…tickets for mötley crüe’s tour went on sale last week.“

"and?”

“i want you to go to the concert with us!” i know cheryl _hates_ metal music, but i knew it would make terri so happy if she went. just to show her that she cares, you know?

“do i have to?” yikes. 

“of course you have to, it’s her birthday!” i glared into cheryl’s small brown eyes.

“nope,” she turned her head away. “not gonna do it.”

“too bad! i already have the form!” i pulled out a ticket form from my pocket. 

“i don’t even like mötley crüe…” cheryl complained.

“neither do i! but, remember: we’re doing this for her.” i scanned through all of the available dates. there’s only two concert towns in indiana: indianapolis, because duh, and wherever the hell else.

“indianapolis is sold out.“ i sighed.

"are there still tickets left?” cheryl asked with hope in her voice, almost gleefully.

“let me look… oh, shit.”

“yes, but… the only show in state is in evansville.” i pointed to the space where it read, “SEPTEMBER 19TH, EVANSVILLE IN”.

“evansville, are you joking?! that’s four hours away!” it’s true: evansville is technically the middle of nowhere. cheryl gave me a sorrowful look, as if i just killed a puppy.

“i didn’t even say anything!” i put my hands up in defense.

“oh, but you’re fucking thinking it.” she retorted.

“well, what if i am fucking thinking it, cheryl!?” i had no idea where all this hostility was coming from. 

“you’re willing to go out on a limb for this woman. that means you’ll-”

“wake up when it’s still dark out, yes. to drive to the other side of the state, yes. all for some dumb white boys who we’ll end up suing for not paying child support for their illegitimate kids, yes!”

“damn, you’re good.” muttered cheryl.

“so, are you doing this, or not?” i nudged the sheet closer towards her.

“…i guess so.” i was so happy that she finally gave in, that i sprung up from my seat to give her a huge hug. she pretended to brush it off, but i knew she liked it.

“you’re the best, cheryl!!” i excitedly ran out the door, eager to send this order. “i’ll call you when the tickets come in the mail!”


	2. chapter 2★

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it’s my party, and i’ll cry (tears of joy) if i want to

_august 9th, 1987_

_1:53am_

***cheryl’s pov***

i lay in my bed, awake. a giant boom from earlier rudely woke me from my sleep. someone has been making a bunch of noise for the past hour or so. , and i can’t block it out anymore. i can hear them blasting music and partying like there’s no tomorrow. i check the time on my alarm… august 9th?! it’s terri’s birthday already! so, that must mean… i open up my window and as expected, there was none other than terri stinkin’ sanders in skintight leather pants, giant chunky shoes, and a kiss crop top… at two in the morning. her back lawn was littered with streamers and glitter. she was wielding what looked like an aquanet flamethrower.

“terri, what are you doing up?!” i stuck my head out of the window. her lips were moving, but i couldn’t hear a thing. “what?!” i yelled back. god, that music’s so much louder from outside. she backed up towards her own window, and shut her boombox off.

“is there something you wanted to tell me?”

“yeah, your garbage metal is too loud, and it’s honking me off!!” terri was quite taken aback by that statement.

“but, i’m _celebrating_.”

“i understand you’re excited, but basically all of the neighborhood is trying to sleep.” i scolded her like she was a child caught stealing from the dime store. “and besides, don’t you have work in a little while?”

“…yes, i do.” terri went inside her house with her tail between her legs. i mean, i love terri as much as the next person, but she’s like a little kid! you constantly have to watch her to make sure she doesn’t kill herself… or somebody else, for that matter. i’ll never forget this one time during spring break, she took lsd, and chased jackie around with a ball-and-chain flail. to this day, i still have no idea how she got her hands on it. i also have no idea how they’re still friends.

_5:48pm_

i’ve been in jacqueline’s house, setting up for terri’s surprise party. it’s just her and us two; barely even a party. jackie asked me to heat up a saucepan of cheese, but never exactly told me why. holy hell, it’s been an hour, how is this cake still not cooled enough?! it’s like i can’t get anything right! all this suffering for a redheaded blabbering betty!! jacqueline clumsily came through the door, three bags of burger king in her hands.

“can you, like, make some room for this?” i cleared the kitchen table for jackie to unleashed the mountain of fried foods.

"gross…” i groaned as i caught a whiff of grease and salt.

"it’s her birthday, and this is what she likes.” she started to unwrap the goods, and made it all pretty. burgers, fries, onion rings, nuggets: that has to be at least $35 in food!

“well, i hope she likes this cake.” i muttered as i pointed to the buttercream melting off the birthday cake.

"terri will eat anything!” she assured. “even the sweatiest dick after a hair metal concert!”

“about that…” i stood up to put the depressing cake in the fridge. “are you sure terri can’t find someone else to go with her?”

“i didn’t pay over $500 for those tickets for you to not go, are you crazy?!” i could tell that this was the start of another jackie rant: “as much as i’d hate to admit it, we’re the only friends that terri has! you’re going whether you like it or not. at least pretend to be excited when terri gets here, okay?”

“fine…”

“here she comes, get ready!” jackie turned off the lights and led me to behind the counter. she handed me a party horn to blow into when she came in. i could hear the sound of terri’s rollerskates wheeling around.

“jackie? … cheryl, anybody?” the lights flickered on, which was our cue to start the celebration.

 _ **“SURPRISE!!!!”**_ we sprung up and ran towards terri. jackie strapped a party hat onto terri’s ginger locks. we started to sing the happy birthday song, so we could get straight to the birthday feast!

_7:58pm_

look what the cat dragged in played over terri’s beloved boombox. we were having a good time, all was well. the burger king extravaganza alone was enough to brighten her day! as it turns out, that pot of cheese was used for dipping food in. terri and jackie were going through it like it was plain broth. however, i couldn’t get past five onion rings without half a glass of water! terri already tore into all but one of her presents. she loved her rollerskates, the tshirts, and countless makeup! but, we decided to save the best for last.

"now terri, we have one more present for you.” jacqueline spoke up. she pulled an unmistakably ticket sized envelope out from her pocket.

“really?” the kitchen fell silent as our smiles grew wider.

“…why are you looking at me like that?”

“should you tell her, or should i?” jackie turned to me.

“let’s do it together!” i started.

“you might want to stand up for this one.” terri stood up, still completley oblivious as to what we’re about to unveil. jacqueline gave her the envelope.

“you, terri imogene sanders, and your two best friends in the world wide world in the history of ever are seeing the one…“

"the only…“

 _ **"MÖTLEY CRÜE!!!!"**_ terri just stood there for about three seconds, before slipping into unconsciousness and falling backward. luckily, we caught her before she actually hit the ground. jackie started to fan air towards her direction in hopes of reviving her. suddenly, terri sprung back into her natural self, ecstatic and everything. she started jumping up and down and let out a loud cheer.

“can you believe it, terri?!” jackie shook her around. “I’M SEEING MÖTLEY CRÜE, HOLY SHIT!!!” she screamed. terri was overwhelmed with emotion. jackie got out a polariod camera, to take some pictures of terri showing off the tickets. mötley crüe’s girls, girls, girls tour, september 19th, 1987. i’m sure she’ll treasure that day more than the birth of her first born child. “you sure are!!” i chuckled. one month and ten days until possibly the worst day of my life… lord, if you’re listening: please… please, kill me sometime between now, and the day of this dreaded concert.


	3. chapter 3★

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> how long could you spend in a hot car with an excited, rambling idiot?

_september 19th, 1987_

_11:21am_

***jacqueline’s pov***

today’s the day we see mötley crüe live and in person!! i spent the time between terri’s birthday and yesterday convincing cheryl that this wasn’t going to be so bad. unfortunately, she still has her doubts. i’m getting ready with terri in her bathroom. she was teasing her dark ginger locks with what had to be half a can of aquanet. terri’s making us pin these black devil horns to our hair; she thought it’d make us stand out.

“are you excited, terri?” i tried to make some conversation with her. 

“am i excited?!” she turned away from the bathroom mirror. “i’m seeing the crüe in all their glam glory!!”

“fourth row as well!” i added.

“i feel lightheaded just thinking about it!” we grabbed our things and walked out of the house together. terri picked up her prized radio, so she could play her own songs. “wait…” the redhead stopped in her tracks, “where’s cheryl?” i walked up the steps to her townhouse and pounded on the door. 

“cheryl, we’re going to be late!!“ she’s actively trying to avoid this concert, and i’m having none of it. 

“i’m coming, jackie, i’m coming!” she stumbled out in a plaid green skirt and a black crop top. cheryl had also strung glittery ribbons in her short brown hair. she eyed terri up and down in disgust. “where are your clothes?”

“these _are_ my clothes!” terri, by far, had on the least modest outfit. a black bralette, and leather shorts so tiny, they can be mistaken for bikini bottoms. in her hands, she carried black and white thigh high boots. when she puts them on, five inches would be added to her height. but for the time being, terri’s just in flip flops. 

“follow me, jett’s waiting for us!” jett is the name of my gorgeous car. i worked so hard to get her, and i named her to show how proud i feel! honestly, though, it’s a bit ironic that my _car’s_ name is _jett._ anyway, cheryl sat in the passenger side, but terri decided to stay in the back. 

“i have the snacks!” i placed a lunchbox full of freshly cut veggies and pretzel sticks in the backseat.

“i have the map!” cheryl started to unfold the giant map in front of her. 

“and i’ve got…” out of her purse, terri clumisly pulled every mötley crüe cassette she owns. “the tunes!!”

“jesus christ!” groaned cheryl.

“i did the math; the duration for all the albums is just under four hours long. it takes four and a half hours to get to the stadium. after the last song ends, i’ll let you play whatever you want!” terri started the first song of her roadtrip soundtrack, live wire.

_12:01pm_

so, we’ve officially made it to the pm without any problems! beside occasionally singing along, terri hasn’t said a word. cheryl’s just glad that she isn’t driving.

"are we there yet?” terri asked the number one question of these next four hours. cheryl and i both just kind of stared at her, for we weren’t even out of logansport. “dumb question, i know, but i’m just so excited!!”

“if i had a penny for every time you’ve established that…” muttered cheryl. terri started to get hyper, and by the looks of it, wasn’t planning on calming down. 

“i mean, have i even told you how much this band means to me?!”

“only twice today, 28 times this week.” i'm not even joking...

_12:41pm_

terri let out a exaggerated sigh. “i’ve been bored for so long, i think i’m actually feeling pain!”

“you flew sixteen hours to the uk for ac/dc, how is this painful?!” stated cheryl, proving that terri would go at any length just to see a band.

“i was asleep half the time!” 

“tell us some of your rockstar adventures.” i suggested. cheryl’s eyes widened in fear at the mere thought of sitting through terri’s oversharing.

_“don’t-”_

“rick savage’s cum tastes like seaweed. it’s not important to the story i’m about to tell, but it’s important to me that you know that.”

_1:54pm_

well, we’re in indianapolis, god knows how long it’s going to be until we actually get to the stadium. at this point, cheryl has to stop herself from slapping the pasty foundation off terri. the hair metal superfan kept herself occupied, and by occupied, i mean annoying cheryl to no end. i’m just sitting behind the wheel and listening to all the chaos. “are? we? there? yet?!” terri clapped her hands after each word.

“no! we! are! **_not!!”_** cheryl copied her motions.

_not even twenty minutes later…_

“are we there yet?”

“terri, i swear to all that is holy: if you ask me if we’re there _one more time,_ i’m throwing you out of this car and making you walk!!” cheryl finally snapped.

“if you could just not contemplate killing terri for another two hours, that would be lovely.”

“yeah, cheryl!” terri threw an empty fanta bottle at the back of cheryl’s head.

“hey, back off!”

_2:21pm_

“pull over, i have to pee!“ cheryl really had to go, but terri was eager to get to the stadium as fast as possible.

"you could go in a bottle-”

"no, i’m pulling over; you’re not getting pee in jett!” the first person to hurt yet will die in my hands. we pulled over at a nearby curb with lots of grass. i don’t think cheryl knows how stupid she’ll look wearing kitten heels to a mötley crüe concert.

“this is so unsanitary!” she complained as she swatted away a mosquito. 

“we won’t look!” terri took out a red marker out of her tote bag. she pulled down her top, and starting writing on her chest. “i’m afraid to ask, but what are you writing?”

“it says "feel me down here, nikki” with an arrow!“ 

"wow…” was all i could manage.

“once he gets close enough, i’ll flash him, and he’ll totally want me!! ”

“i doubt that’s going to work.”

“it will to; nikki acts like he’s never seen boobs before.” a visibly squeamish cheryl hopped back in the passenger seat. 

“what did i miss?” cheryl glanced at terri’s chest, “nevermind.” 

_4:51pm_

“i’m so hungry.” terri complained as she strapped on her boots.

“grab some celery, that’s what the lunchbox is for.”

“i heard it increases your sexual energy.” terri hasn’t eaten all day, and i don’t want her drinking on an empty stomach. 

"for real?” before i knew it, she was working her way through the whole baggie. celery actually has nothing to do with femininity, i just didn’t want her to spend $20 on a chicken basket. it couldn't have been more than five minutes before terri polished off whatever was left of the snacks. "what if the boys grabbed us from the audience and invited us to dance onstage?"

"that's never gonna happen." cheryl furrowed her brows.

"but if that did happen, what would you do?"

"i'd tell him to get his filthy hands off me." at this point, cheryl's had more than enough; it looked like her head was about to pop off!

"it could really happen, though! we're up pretty close-"

“ _jackie,_ are we there yet?!” 

“actually, we are!” i pulled into the entrance of the roberts municipal stadium. 

“oh, thank GOD!”

“HALLELUJAH!!!" as we hopped out of jett, i saw various groups of young delinquents clad in all black. i had a feeling we were going to fit in just fine!

we had a few hours to kill before the actual show, so we decided walk around. terri’s invested in finding the tour bus, but more interested in getting _inside_ of it. as per usual, terri was telling us about her guy of the week."so anyway, i told him that if he wanted to see my- OH MY GOD!!” she pointed at a black motorcycle with blue flames parked near the tour bus. “IT’S TOMMY’S MOTORCYCLE!!” the area was actually closed off, but she wanted to have a closer look.

“that’s really interesting.” cheryl said in an emotionless fashion.

"speaking of, do you know what my favorite picture of tommy is?” before either of us had a chance to answer, terri kept rambling. “i think he was at a new year’s party or something, and he was holding a pig!! what if that pig got made into bacon, and the packaging said "once held by tommy lee”! wouldn’t that be, like, _so funny?!“_


	4. chapter 4★

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> terri’s finally seeing her idols; cheryl couldn’t care less

_8:55pm_

***cheryl’s pov***

well, this is officially starting to be the worst day of my life. terri’s focused on getting the boys to have sex with her more than her own safety. honestly, she may as well be prostituting herself. she’s out here making one bad decision after the next, and jackie’s just letting this happen?! i thought she was on my side!! i bet that in thirty years, when hair metal is dead, terri will look back on this day and think, “god, what the hell was i thinking?!”.

terri’s made plenty of friends since we got here. i thought she’d run out of things to talk about by now, but she’s still at it. it was just me and jacqueline trying to pass the time.

we gave up on the healthy eating spiel, and bought chicken baskets for the three of us. the warmup act was playing to the least lively audience in existence. i really wish we had gotten further seats, because this girl’s singing was _pitiful._ she could barely walk in her platform boots, but tried to make an effort anyway. her face was caked in makeup, one that only a mother could love.

“who is this anyway?“ i pointed at the girl bouncing around with a rhythm guitar.

"bex cabrera, nobody likes her that much.” i don’t think i’ve seen anyone look more stupid trying to hype up a crowd. “she’s trying too hard to be cherie currie.”

“cherie currie is garbage.”

“exactly.” jacqueline looked at the clock to the left of the stadium. “also, i wonder where in the world terri is; it’s been an hour since she left!” she’s probably in the stalls, either posing for pictures or giving handies.

_9:28pm_

terri finally came back, sweaty as a pig. apparently, she was having a warmup of her own, if you know what i mean! there are about five or so minutes until the real show starts, and terri couldn’t be anymore thrilled! and god, that girl couldn’t stop _fidgeting!_ she bounced up and down, played with the knot keeping her top up, and brushed her hair with her fingers.

almost four hours upon arrival, the men of the hour finally graced roberts municipal stadium with their very presence!! three boys ran out onstage, the crowd instantly went wild. the drummer sat on his massive, absolute throne of a drum set! the second those lights went up, the waterworks started like you wouldn’t believe. 

**_“MÖTLEY FUCKING CRÜE, OH MY GOD!!”_ **terri screamed with the power of a thousand suns. the redhead was in complete hysterics; compared to how tough everyone else was acting, she stood out like a 1964 beatlemaniac at a knife fight. **“NIKKI’S A REAL PERSON-** HOLY FUCK- HE’S ACTUALLY REAL, **I CAN’T BELIEVE IT!!”** she latched onto jacqueline like a koala.

“you good?” jackie nervously chuckled, slowly pushing her off.

“i think i’m seeing stars- **OH MY GOD, I’M SEEING STARS!!”** the overwhelmed redhead started fanning herself.much like bex carbrera, this singer sang every third word of the lyrics. he was practically deepthroating the mic, as well. and to think thousands of girls find this insanely attractive… “ROCK AND ROLL!!” terri genuinely sounding as if she slipped into unconsciousness.

“get terri a bahama mama before she passes out.” jacqueline handed me $20 from her pocket. she won’t even look at it, but whatever. getting the drinks was a nightmare in a half! there were all sorts of men at the bar looking at me like a piece of meat. i’m pretty short, so i really couldn’t see anything over the sea of people before me. the crowd was so rowdy, but i didn’t spill anything. the weird thing was, when i actually gave it to terri, she downed the whole thing in one go!

_10:27pm_

the set’s not even halfway through, and i’ve already lost my sense of smell, hearing, and sight! when i tell you, this guy can’t play bass to save his life. he was moving his fingers like it was a guitar or something. should really take notes from john deacon…

“OH MY GOD, IT’S EVEN HOTTER IN PERSON!!” this nikki person layed down on the dirt, germ ridden floor, and basically humped the ground. the crowd _lost_ their fucking minds! that poor bass became his sexual partner, he licked the neck up and down. i bet he thinks he’s real hot stuff rolling around like a freakshow.

six minutes later, nikki left and this man, i think his name’s tommy, took the stage. “how are we doing tonight, evansville?!” terri let out a string of nonsense, as she was too busy sobbing. “I SAID HOW THE FUCK ARE WE DOING, EVANSVILLE?!" 

"I LOVE YOUUU!!” the redhead shrieked. tommy pounded some insane beats, to my surprise. i think he’s the only proper musician in this crapshoot of a band. terri put up her hand horns and started headbanging. 

“i think we should TAKE THIS BITCH UP TO 11!!” just as things couldn’t get any crazier, the drumkit flipped itself upsidedown!! it went round and round, like some sort of heavy metal carnival ride!

“THIS IS THE COOLEST THING EVER!!” this stunt went on for at least ten minutes.

soon enough, the remaining members came back on. it was close to encore, and the crowd wanted more. the show’s almost over and terri still hasn’t… exposed anything. i could tell this was terri’s favorite song by them, because she was jusy feeling herself!

“WAIT, GUYS, HERE HE COMES, HOLY SHIT!!” terri lifted her bralette, putting her b cups on display for all to see. her sweaty, pale honkers bounced up and down. nikki seductively stuck his tongue out at his number one fan, at least for the night anyway. “OHY MY GOD, HE LOOKED AT ME! CHERYL, DID YOU SEE THAT?!”

_11:35pm_

well, the show is finally over! i think i’m going to have tinnitus for the rest of my life!! somehow, mötley crüe managed to both undermine and exceed my expectations at the same time. the second the last song ended, terri’s first instinct was to grab both of our hands and get us out of here. she was moving faster than the speed of sound! i could only hear voices, for everything else was a complete blur.

“jett’s on the other side of the parking lo-" 

"must… get… to… bus… NOW!” terri tried to push out amongst her heavy breathing. outside, it was raining _hard,_ a thunderstorm in the works. we approached the tour bus, i started fearing for my life. tommy lee’s bunk is the last place i want to be right now. i’m tired, hungry, and becoming deafer by the second!

"terri, _please,_ it’s pouring!” i begged.

“nikki, come to me~” terri began climbing the stairs to the door. i could tell she wasn’t going down without a fight.

“slow down, horndog!” i pulled her back by her spaghetti strap, “are you sure we should be doing this?”

“sure, i’m sure!” terri waited just a little bit, letting out a quiet sigh. “on second thought-”

“yes!” i exclaimed under my breath.

“… cheryl, get up here!”

“ _what?!_ no, you knock!” jackie leaned against the railing and rolled her eyes.

“ _you_ knock, you’re prettier!” i was taken by surprise at the sudden compliment.

“you came all this way, and now you’re gonna chicken out?!” 

"i’m too nervous!” one minute, she’s a red hot bombshell, then suddenly, she’s a shrinking violet.

“you weren’t nervous when you flashed mick-”

“nikki!”

“-nikki, mikki, whatever the hell his name is!”

 _“GUYS!!”_ jacqueline shouted from the bottom of the stairs. “i’ll go up.”

“jackie, you’re a life safer!” terri clapped her hands in excitement, and held onto me for dear life.

“hey, someone’s gotta do it.” jackie had no idea what she’s getting herself into, but whatever it was, she was doing it for terri. she barely even touched the handle, before the door flung open.


	5. chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> things are getting steamy in the motley tour bus~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no violence, but nsfw

***third person***

a single bandaged hand opened the door with a slow push. the greek god of drumming himself, thomas lee bass, came outside. cigarette in mouth, never bothered to change out of his sweaty stage clothes. he greeted the girls with a quick smirk before lighting the cigarette. tommy took out a lighter, making sure to stay away from the rain. 

jackie stared in awe, for she was standing before one of her best friend’s idols. cheryl seemed to be completely unfazed, and didn’t notice tommy until she heard terri gasp. speaking of, terri was trying to get out a coherent sentence, only capable of making tiny squeals. she had squeaked a little too loud, which bought her tommy’s attention.

“y- you're… you’re tommy lee!!” once again, she was on the verge of happy tears.

“yep!” the drummer chuckled before going back to his business. 

“I LOVE YOU!“ terri screamed for what seemed like the 50th time in the past 3 hours. she took a few deep breaths, and bought herself to her senses. "uh- umm, my name is terri, and… can i j-just say that you look even sexier in person?” 

“t-bone, close the door, you’re letting the rain in!” a boyish voice was heard from inside of the bus. still riding the adrenaline from the show, nikki fucking sixx hopped next to his terror twin. he didn’t have any pants on, but was wearing an oversized tshirt: a souvenir from some beach party in ‘84.

"oh my gosh…!” terri mouthed. 

“we have visitors.” tommy pointed to terri's clan with his cigarette. nikki licked his lips as he eyed each member of the trio.

“i saw you in the audience!”

“yep, that was me!”

“a _hem.”_ jacqueline not so discreetly cleared her throat.

“sorry, i mean _us._ that’s jackie,” she responded with a wave and coy smile, “-and that’s cheryl!”

“i’ve never seen this woman in my life.” cheryl joked.

“why don’t you pretty ladies hop in?” nikki asked.

“you think we’re here to get out of the rain?” terri started to make subtle moves on the two. tommy led jackie and terri onto the bus, cheryl hesitantly followed. one little compliment and all common sense goes flying out the window! 

the minute they stepped in, they were hit with the inescapable stench of whiskey and hair products. the interior of the bus was less than pleasant. a single ceiling light illuminated the room. the cranberry wallpaper was peeling off, exposing the drywall behind it. a beige carpet in the middle of the room had mysterious stains of faded red, gray, and darker beige. there was a head of light blonde hair sitting in one of the leather booths. 

“terri, what the hell?!” cheryl separated terri from tommy’s grip, and brought her aside. “why did you tell them that?!” she whispered into her ear.

“simple: i wanted to fuck.” the fangirl playfully twirled a ribbon in cheryl’s hair. the irate one slapped her hand away.

“i- i never signed up for this!” cheryl stammered. tommy was seductively staring at her, to which she scrunched her nose in disgust.

“you knew this was bound to happen one way or another.” terri was going to say more, but was distracted by the mysterious blonde. is that…? no, it couldn’t be! the head turned around, and it was indeed vince neil!! he was resting his head on the table for a nap, and woke to two sexy figures looking back at him. "vince!! it’s him, it’s him, it’s _him!!”_ unlike tommy and nikki, he had sweatpants and a hoodie on.

“it’s me, it’s me, it’s _me!”_ vince cheered in the exact same manner. 

“what happened to the other guy?” the band’s guitarist was nowhere to be found.

“mick? he’s asleep.”

“so, should we fuck or not?” vince asked.

“let me tell you what i want…” terri draped her arms over nikki’s shoulders. his immediate instinct was to wrap his hands around her bare waist. “let me _destroy_ you.” she growled as she licked up his neck. jackie and cheryl were in shock; they knew she wanted sex, but never expected her to be a dominatrix!! without hesitation, vince pulled down his sweatpants and underwear. not letting go of terri, nikki led everyone to the bunks. the space was cramped and poorly lit, but terri could make anything work!

“so, how about it?” tommy asked cheryl as he peeled off his clothes.

“you better not blow this for us!” terri whispered from the other side of the room.

"fine…” cheryl rolled her eyes before handing tommy a condom from her purse. “put this on.”

"seriously?” terri questioned why her friend didn’t want to take in every second. “this is the only chance you’ll ever get to have sex with _the_ tommy lee, and you want him wrapped?!”

“only anal.” she’s had her fair share of scumbags, and wasn’t taking any shit.

“bor-ing!” terri singsang as she took off her top. her little message towards nikki was still there, just slightly melted from sweating.

“there are only two bunks, and mick’s in the top one-”

“nikki and i don’t need a bunk, we’ll do it right here!” she gently pushed nikki to the freezing metal ground. he winced at the contrast between the floor and his body heat. terri’s heels made clicking sounds as she straddled nikki. terri gyrated her hips in circles. nikki had all his clothes off, but she wouldn’t let him slip it in her.

jackie was pretty nervous when she approached vince, aware of the starpower he possesses. neither was she comfortable with anything besides oral with someone she just met. vince sat on the bed as he watched jackie get on her knees.

“i’m nervous…” she chuckled, moving a lock of lilac hair from her face.

“go ahead, i’ll be gentle!” he ran his hands through said hair, being extra careful with her tight curls.

“you have a wife-” said cheryl as she plopped herself onto the smelly bunk. 

“don’t worry about it!” were tommy’s last words before submerging cheryl’s face into the sheets. she didn’t flinch, or holler, or anything. no matter how badly she wanted out, cheryl just accepted her fate; there’s no turning back now.

“well, i hope we’re not being too loud.” cheryl said, lifting her head from the blanket.

“nah,” tommy spat into his hand, and rubbed the phlegm on his rubber. “-mick’s learned to sleep through it.” cheryl let out a bored sigh as tommy let his member slide into her anus. spit wasn’t the best alternative for lube, and he had a hard time getting it in.

meanwhile, terri bit nikki right on his inner thigh, to which he let out whine after whine. he presented himself as this bad boy image, only to melt for a redhead a foot shorter than him. the poor boy was practically dying, and terri was just watching him suffer. 

she turned nikki over on his front, not moving from her territory. one smooth, pale back, so many possibilities. she unpinned one of her horns, and scraped nikki’s back with it. her free hand was fingering his ass. the cuts in his back bled into the word “MINE” inside of a heart.

“terri, please-” nikki panted.

“wait!” she yanked a bundle of his sweaty ebony hair. he let out a shriek that was a little more feminine than usual.

_“please,”_

“what did i just fucking say!?” terri barked at her victim.

“st-stop teasing, sugar, i have to~” nikki lost control of his body; his milky cum shot out in warm, long strands. it stuck to the floor like std infested napalm. 

all of a sudden, terri dropped to the floor and licked up the semen. nikki couldn’t do anything except watch her in amazement. he decided to lay next to her, they passionately made out for quite some time. nikki didn’t care that he was practically tasting his kids, because goddamn, this girl blew him away!! god knows how long they were staying down there.

“you ready for round two?” tommy asked cheryl.

 _“nope!”_ cheryl snatched up her clothes, and got off the mattress in a huff. tommy pulled back the sheets, and gestured for her to get in. “don’t even dream of it.” she stomped into the living area/kitchen, and laid down on the booth. she folded up her future walk-of-shame outfit, and set it on the table. cheryl took down a thick curtain from the window to use as a blanket. the bus was cold as shit, but she’d rather freeze her butt off than sleep with some manwhore who doesn’t love her that much.


	6. chapter 6★

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it’s the day after, but terri doesn’t want to leave this motley sexscapade just yet

_september 20th, 1987_

_2:26pm_

***cheryl’s pov***

ugh… i feel like i need a thousand showers after me and tommy’s little shindig, if you will. if this little secret leaves evansville, i’m sure no one will ever respect me again. i’ve done plenty of stupid things in my lifetime, but that takes the cake. where and when did i go wrong?!

we slept until noon and no one noticed, because time is an illusion in the world of mötley crüe. the boys got all their press done yesterday, so they had more time with us. 6/7 of us were squished into one booth making not-so-small talk. they would stay on one topic, then about 15 seconds in, they would be talking about venereal disease. 

terri, of course, was in nikki’s lap, and he was feeling her all over. she was wearing a denim jacket the bassist had worn at past shows! jackie was sandwiched in between vince and mick. i sat on the floor, trying to keep my distance from tommy. i caught him trying to stroke my hair, so i shot him a stink eye that screamed, “touch me again and you’re dead!”. i thought terri was going to stick around, until vince said the magic words:

“you want to see the show?” terri’s dark brown eyes lit up at the offer, “we’ll get you in for free!”

“of course!” her smile faded as she noticed my frown. “what?”

“you can go, but only if you promise to ring us at 5.” we actually wanted to talk to terri in hopes of an impromptu intervention of sorts, because this is getting out of hand. i’m pretty sure musicians don’t have groupies stay this long unless they’re planning to marry them. and i know, without a second thought, terri would run away with nikki.

“ok, mom.” terri giggled along with the other boys. 

_5:34pm_

***jackie’s pov***

i sat on the carpet of mysterious stains, and flipped through the boys’ selection of “private articles”, aka tacky erotica. it’s been about thirty minutes since terri was supposed to call, but we haven’t heard so much as a peep. we emptied our purses, and used every quarter we could find. cheryl was at the landline, making call after call only to get left on the answering machine. 

“this is our last one.” cheryl said as she put the coin in the slot.

“what if terri doesn’t call?” 

“we go down ourselves.” she shrugged, “hello? …i’m sorry, could you remind me of your name?” at last, by some miracle, someone actually picks up the stupid phone. “mick… ok. where are you, mick?… the dressing room?” of course. “is terri there?… well, can you put her on? she’s _busy?!”_ she growled; i could see her flawless teeth clench in frustration. _ **“that’s it!!”**_ cheryl slammed the phone down, and dragged me with her out the front door. the stadium must’ve been a mile from the trailer, because my feet were starting to swell. fall just started, but it was still so hot outside! i didn’t have to put my ear up to the door or anything, because you could hear the commotion from miles away! through all of the heavy metal, i could hear one perky voice:

“-also, i _love you!!”_ the door opened to reveal terri in one of the worst states i’ve seen her. dark cherry lipstick was spread in every direction, and her eyeliner was sticky with… something. she spends an hour minimum on makeup just to ruin it! she was either a tad tipsy, or just got dicked so hard that she can’t walk properly. but knowing terri, it was probably both.

“i love you more than duff loves vodka!” i think it was nikki, because i can tell he’s the only one who actually feels for her. 

“you had _one_ job!” cheryl exclaimed as she pulled terri aside.

“nikki wanted a strip tease before the show!” the redhead gushed at the afterthought. i think he wanted a little more than a strip tease… 

“we’re worried about you, terri.” i finally spoke.

“why?” she was taken aback by the statement.

“you practically sold your body to nikki!” cheryl gestured to the dressing room. terri started to giggle, like it was something silly mess up, and not something that could ruin her entire life. “that’s not something to be proud of!”

“it’s different when you’re a groupie.” the redhead put her hands on her hips.

“how so?” i raised an eyebrow.

“if i get twenty run of the mill guys to sleep with me, i’m a hoebag. but, if i get twenty rock stars to sleep with me, it’s an achievement.” terri started to wander a bit as she rambled.

“we’re trying to say that you just need to tone it down.” she stopped dead in her tracks, and whipped around.

“oh, that’s a load of bunk!” terri ran a hand through her deep tangerine perm. “you’re just saying that ‘cause you think i’m dumber than a post!”

“the shoe fits…” cheryl mumbled as her eyes drifted to the concrete tiles.

 _“what?!”_ she froze up trying to find the right words. “i’d rather be with legends that have five lays a night, than losers who can’t get any!!” she went back into the dressing room in a huff. cheryl tried to go after her, but she locked the door behind her. 

_7:22pm_

***cheryl’s pov***

the sun was setting, and the thrills were in full swing. jackie and i were back in the booths of the trailer. the show was about to start, so it was just us. we didn’t say a word to each other, as both of us were a little shaken from the argument. she sipped from a blue raspberry slushie i had snagged from concessions. there was a pregnant silence before jackie asked, “do you think what terri said is true? that she’ll abandon us to follow her dreams?”

“i doubt it.” i watched her slump in her seat, “the girl can’t live without you. you enable her whenever you get the chance.”

“oh, i do not!” she rolled my eyes.

“you do, and it shows. whenever i try to step in, you’re always like, “let her live!”, and, “don’t listen to her, she’s just being a sourpuss!” 

“she’s not going to be this spontaneous forever.” jackie tried to tell her.

“i know, but, all i’m saying is that she needs to get her priorities in check.” i believe that girls should always take care of themselves, and being surrounded by stupid boys isn’t the way to do it.

“why are you so worried?” jackie stirred around said slushie with the straw, “she does this with every band-”

“no, she doesn’t.” i rested my elbows on the table and leaned in. “mötley crüe is her favorite, all time, wouldn’t-trade-for-the-world band! she’ll do whatever it takes to get her happily ever after!” i tried to calm myself down after seeing jackie’s reaction to my outburst… “it’s going to take some serious convincing to get her to come home.” if i don’t put a stop to this now, she’ll return to logansport with a positive pregnancy test… or won’t ever come back.


End file.
